


What We Know Now: A definitive description of Satyriform Gonadal Dyplasia

by whydoihavethiskink



Category: Medical Journals (genre), Original Work, Zombies (genre)
Genre: Bimboification, Brain Damage, Brain Drain - Freeform, Disease, Fictional Disease, Loss of Intelligence, Mind Control, Other, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoihavethiskink/pseuds/whydoihavethiskink
Summary: In any outbreak of a new disease, fact and fiction can be hard to separate. Ten years into the outbreak of an infection that leaves its victims brainless nymphomaniacs, this author summarizes the accrued scientific knowledge of the disease.





	What We Know Now: A definitive description of Satyriform Gonadal Dyplasia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a short entry in the #disease-archive channel of my epidemic roleplay server (comment or email me at whydoihavethiskink@yahoo.com for an invite), but it got so long compared to other entries that I thought it counted as a fannish work in its own right.

Satyriform gonadal dyplasia (SGD) is an endocrine syndrome caused by parasitic microorganism (Human Satyrogenic Protozoan or HSP) that hijacks the gonads and pituitary gland, drastically changing hormonal production. "Sex zombies," as the victims are popularly known, experience increased libido, genital hypertrophy, increased volume of penile/vaginal secretions, semen (if applicable) and saliva, near-constant arousal, emotional lability, and decreased inhibitions and impulse control. Pediatric victims experience precocious puberty and libidity as well as the above symptoms; chillingly, cases have been reported even in infants, although many of these (though not all) contracted SGD congenitally or via infected breastmilk. The HSP is spread via contact with infected body fluids. Condoms and other traditional barrier methods are not adquate protection, though they may slightly reduce risk. Simply being in the same room as an HSP-positive person is unlikely to spread the protozoan, although a late-stage SGD sufferer is likely to attempt to sexually attack anyone around them. SGD develops slowly over six weeks to five months as HSP proliferates in the body. Prophylaxis with antimalarials and antibiotics may prevent or cure infection soon after exposure, but since the disease does not become obvious until long after it is contagious and well-entrenched, many patients are exposed unknowingly or accidentally expose others before diagnosis, and thus do not seek treament or testing until the physical or mental changes become unignorable. At this stage, treatment only slows the progression at best, due to the relatively weak effectiveness of available drugs and the difficulty of their penetrating the blood-brain barrier to reach the infected pituitary. Immunotherapies are being developed, but remain experimental, and may not be optimal for late-stage patients due to high rates of comorbidity with other infections such as HIV.

Stages of the disease:

I) Incubation (0-2 wks post-exposure): Asymptomatic. HSP and antibodies usually undetectable for most/all of this period. HSP reproduces in the body but has not penetrated the blood-brain barrier.

II) Prodrome (1 wk-2 mnths PE onset, usually lasting 3-4 wks): Slight, usually unnoticed changes to libido and secretions; sometimes low-grade intermittent fever. HSP and antibodies positive, transmission possible. Pediatric patients however show signs of precocious puberty; this may go unnoticed in children over 10. As a rule, where SGD is endemic or there is possibility of HSP exposure, an HSP protein test should be ordered if pubertal signs are detected before age 14 in females and 16 in males, or quarterly for patients already taking endocrine blockers. At this stage, an estimated 10% of cases resolve spontaneously.

III) Satyrigenesis (1-3 mnths PE onset, usually lasting 4-8 wks): Genital hypertrophy and lubricorrhea develop unmistakably, and libido and inappropriate arousal become a universal source of distress; everyday functioning declines, and it is nearly impossibly to hide the disease from others. It is at this stage that most who were previously unaware of infection seek treatment or seclude themselves to avoid stigma.

IV) Satyriform dementia (1.5-5 mnths PE onset, usually chronic): Genital size and secretion production stabilize, while the patient's mental capacity declines. Libido and arousal are so omnipresent that patients in this stage are often compelled to attack others, posing a high risk of transmission if not restrained, or behave exhibitionistically without awareness of this being inappropriate behavior. While there are a very small number of reports of spontaneous remission at this stage (albeit with permanent deformity), the long-term prognosis is generally poor. Few patients survive past the 10-year mark, due to cardiac exhaustion, co-infections, malnutrition, exposure, violence or retaliation, or simply complications of the infection.

Conventional treatment may slow the progression of SGD. Some patients who received early prophylaxis but still became chronically infected, and who have maintained their drug regimens, have gone up to five years without progressing further than stage III.

Complications of HSP infection include: orchiditis, ovaritis, PID, immunogenic peritonitis, meningitis, encephalitis, myalgic encephalitis, neurodegeneration, pseudotrichinosis, hyperpyrexia, anaphylaxis, septicemia, and organ failure. Most complications result from either an excessive host immune response, or from an unusually weak response leading to rapid, extreme proliferation of the protozoan, the latter particularly in untreated individuals.

 

Common names: brain rot, sex madness, the madness (euphemistic), rabies, rapies, the punishment (relig.), God's judgement (relig.), the sign (relig.) the will of Priapus (relig.), lech juice, rape fever, [place] fever, [place] syndrome, the outbreak (euphemistic; apotropaic) (most derogatory)

For sufferers: [sex] zombies, bimbos, dongers, half dead, bangers, afflicted (n.), goats (relig.), condemned (n., relig.), chosen (n., relig.), hitting the lech juice, bombs, time bombs (stages I-II), freaks, monsters, changelings (of juveniles). All of these terms are considered extremely offensive. The correct terms are "HSP positive," "person with SGD," or "SGD sufferer."

Infectious materials: lech juice, bug juice, sock on your back (origin unknown). These terms are considered stigmatizing; "infectious materials," "contaminated/infected body fluids," "biohazard," and "hazardous waste" are correct.


End file.
